


For You

by FindTheWordsToSay



Series: High School Sweethearts 'verse [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis is really fond of Liam, M/M, Rated T for language only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/FindTheWordsToSay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set during Louis' last year of university. A conversation that was stuck in my head for a few weeks haha</p>
    </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Louis' last year of university. A conversation that was stuck in my head for a few weeks haha

The cocoa is warm and sweet with marshmallows. Louis savors the hot liquid as it soothes his December chills.

"So," Liam breaks the comfortable silence, "Mom has invited you to our Christmas dinner next week."

He chokes on his drink in lieu of spitting it all over Liam's face. His near death experience is enough to end that conversation for now.

\---

The topic is only avoided for two hours. They're having dinner this time and because it seems that Liam actually wants Louis dead, Liam waits until he takes a bite of his food to speak. 

"Lou..."

"Yeh?"

"About the Christmas dinner..."

"Oh...oh! You were serious? Is your mum serious? She fucking hates me, Li."

"Nooo. Well, okay yeah, she probably does but. She apologized to me yesterday and said she wants to try. I know...I know it's not ideal but I-"

Louis can see the worry lines across Liam's forehead deepen, how much this means to him. "Li. 'Course I'll be there."

"Really?"

"Anything for you, love."

"Good, good. Mum also said," he laughs this time,"that she wants to meet you as my boyfriend, not just the scoundrel who turned her son gay"

Louis joins Liam's laughter, "I would be offended if it weren't true."

{The dinner is as disastrous and awkward as Louis anticipated, but in the end, Liam can't stop smiling. Louis would sit through an eternal dinner with Karen if it means he gets to see that smile).


End file.
